My love, my wife
by FloKat
Summary: A sweet one-shot of Bella and Edward's wedding night. An All-Human story.


**This is my first one-shot guys. Be gentle with it. This Sweetward is going to steal your heart as quickly as he did mine. **

**My love, my wife**

It is the seduction of the night. It is the vulnerability that can only occur in the dark.

She is ready to do anything that he wants. It is such a sweet intermingling of the mysticism of an innocent soul and the brutal affinity that it possesses for an evil but somewhat pure and tortured one.

Slowly but surely, his movements become more self-assured. He holds her face in his hands for a long time, whispering words of devotion to her. In a feather-like touch, he closes her eyes and kisses her eyelids gently. This is the night he and his adoring wife had been waiting for a long time. They would finally be able to show the love they had for each other. Caressing her cheeks softly, he kisses her little nose which is covered in pretty little brown freckles. His hands hold her rich chocolate-coloured locks and he smiles at their smoothness and lustre.

Then, as slowly as he is capable of, his lips touch hers in a soft kiss. He touches them and worships them by taking his time. He does not break the kiss and watches with eyes full of love as his wife surrenders to his touch. He does not believe that his wedding night is finally here. All these months of anticipation and teasing have finally led to this moment and it is something that is beyond his wildest fantasies. His wife is, has been and will be the most beautiful woman he has ever encountered in his lifetime. He was besotted by her when he met her for the first time. With eyes wide open in excitement, she introduced herself to him in the most open and trusting manner.

"Hello. My name is Bella. I am afraid of heights but it has always been my dream to go on a zip line. Would you like to tandem with me?"

I still remember the shock I felt at that moment when an innocent woman put her faith on me, a random stranger to her. But as it turns out, we didn't stay that way for long. I was under her spell in less than two minutes of knowing her. We made plans to meet together for a coffee and spent hours talking about ourselves. I could not remember another moment when I felt that comfortable with a person, let alone a woman. She was charming and funny and always had an opinion on everything that she knew about. And she formed one on what she did not know about on the little that she gathered from what I told her about it. This endeared her to me. Fast forward that moment to two years and lo and behold, this woman made me the happiest man on Earth when she married me. I remember every second of my wedding with amazing clarity. The way my angel looked when I first saw in her pretty pink dress (we had decided to go unconventional because we wanted to be who we were in front of the church and begin this new phase of our lives with no disguises), her hair was loose flowing in the soft breeze that was flowing on the beach, her bare feet which glistened in the sun, the flowers of blue forget-me-nots in her hands, her face showing me the happiness that she felt in that moment and her eyes confessing her love for me over and over again until I felt breathless as she reached me so that we could finally be bound together in the only way a man and a woman can. Everything went so fast after that. We recited our vows that we kept traditional because both of us were so affected by that moment that we barely could get the words out of our mouths. And we were finally announced husband and wife – "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen". I remember turning to my wife in absolute joy and kissing her with all my might, forgetting about the world around us, forgetting about the pain, the tears and the absolute sorrow that I struggled with in my life to arrive at this moment of complete ecstasy.

And now here we are giving ourselves to the other for the first time as husband and wife. Even though we have perfected this dance a long time ago, this is the first time that we do it with absolutely no worries about the past, present or future. There are no parents that we are answerable to, no friends that we have to meet and no chores required to be done. It is just me and her in this perfect little moment, ready to walk the rest of our lives together.

So, I slowly work on her like she is a piece of art. My art. I reach for the column of her neck and place a tiny little kiss for her and then suck on the skin there. This is her favourite part and I know it. I know her body as if it were mine. I can feel her shiver deep in my bones and know that she is ready for me. So, I bite on her earlobe and remove her midnight coloured gown that she chose specifically for this moment. She is completely bare underneath as I knew she would be. I move towards her breasts and pinch her soft nipple, softly rolling it and then repeat the same with the other one. She is moaning at my slow ministrations and urging me to do more. I finally decide that I have to give more to her as I cannot wait for long myself. I am already naked as I have been before she entered the room. So, this time I give up my control and give my wife what her heart desires the most. Me without abandon. I rush towards her breasts again and suck on them like a starving man. Over and over, I kiss them and touch them and bite them like they are my last meal. I continue on my downward journey and sample a taste of her stomach and then her navel. Finally, I reach the place where she wanted me the most – her pretty pink pussy. She feels my breath there and suddenly lets out a long and loud whimper. I am at the verge of tasting my feast and so like any other man, I devour. I ravish her with my tongue and fingers and she lets out long moans and groans my name in that sexy way only she can. As I feel her close onto me, I stop and move away to kiss her deeply. She loves her taste in my mouth and so I enter her for the first time, making love to her in the raw manner that her heart desires at the moment. My thrusts grow long and deep and she cries out in pleasure. I move faster and faster and then she is crashing, which leads to me letting go and us becoming one in our heat, body and soul after being one in the eyes of the law. We both hug each other and ponder on how we will never be separated from the other. Forever is our promise.

I look at her and see my future. I imagine her a decade from now as the mother of my children, scolding them for their little misdemeanours and loving me more and more with the pass of her every breath.

My love, my wife.

**So, how did you guys like it? Please stop by and leave me a word. **

**Love**


End file.
